


Sleep

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: When Yusaku has a nightmare, Ryoken is the only person that can calm him down again.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic from me... to me... Bwah ha ha.
> 
> So yes, it's my birthday on this Sunday of April 29th. My bae got me a nice present and they gave me many kisses.
> 
> Since it's my birthday, if you all want to give me a nice present too, then please google PMDD (Premenstrual Dysphoric Disorder). It's PMDD Awareness Month and it's something I suffer from. It's not well known and often misdiagnosed so read up on it so you can be educated on it too. 
> 
> Mmm, yes... That would be a really nice present. 
> 
> I did try to write something about Yusaku having PMDD... but it got dark before I even got 200 words in so it won't be published anywhere...

Yusaku tosses and turns in his sleep.  His still struggles with nightmares, even after all this time.  He jolts himself awake, his body tingling as it tries to recover from the shock of a terrifying dream.

 

He hates to be a burden, he really does.  He hates to call anyone at this hour, when everyone should be asleep.  He lays there, hoping that he'll calm down eventually but his heart beat never slows.  In the end, he reaches for the phone anyway.

 

He dials the number.  His hands shake so much that he misses a few digits and he has to retype the number again.  He waits as it rings. He begins to lose hope right before he gets an answer.

 

Ryoken’s voice is drowsy on the other side of the line.  Still, his voice has all the warmth in it that he saves only for Yusaku.

 

“Yusaku, what's wrong?” He asks, his voice concerned.

 

“I had another nightmare.”  Yusaku admits. “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

 

“I can come over.” Ryoken suggests.  Except it's less of a suggestion and more of a statement.

 

Yusaku doesn't have a chance to decline him.  Ryoken ends the phone call without another word.  Yusaku sits up in bed and wraps his arms around his legs.  He waits like that quietly until he hears a knock on the door.

 

Ryoken has his own key to Yusaku’s apartment.  The knock is more for formality than anything else.  It’s just a way to say that he had arrived and that he is letting himself in.

 

He looks disheveled, like he got dressed in the dark.  His coat is wrinkled and his hair is fluffed up. He looks like a playful kitten that has just rolled around all over the floor.

 

“What happened?”  Ryoken asks again.

 

“I told you, I just had a nightmare.”  Yusaku repeats.

 

“You look awful.”  Ryoken remarks. He walks over to Yusaku so he can push his hair out of his eyes.

 

Yusaku sighs, calming down just at Ryoken’s touch.

 

“I’ll sleep with you, then.”  Ryoken says. “So you don’t have to be afraid anymore tonight.”

 

“I’d like that.”  Yusaku manages to smile a little.

 

Ryoken kisses Yusaku on the forehead before he climbs into bed with him.  He wraps his arms around Yusaku so that he can hold the other boy while he sleeps.

 

Yusaku, finally, sleeps without trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, out of curiosity. Are you all on Twitter? I'd like to follow new people.


End file.
